Sandstorm
Sandstorm is a pale ginger she-cat with barely visible tabby stripes of darker fur and pale green eyes.Revealed in Into the Wild, page 53 History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Sandpaw is one of the older apprentices in ThunderClan, along with Dustpaw. Redtail, Sandpaw's father, is killed in a battle against RiverClan, supposedly while fighting Oakheart. Her mentor was Whitestorm, who later fathered her brother and sister, Ashkit and Fernkit, and also her cousins, Sorrelkit, Sootkit and Rainkit, and one of her best friends was Dustpaw. Sandpaw and Dustpaw both mocked Firepaw because he was once a kittypet, and both were upset that even though they had been apprenticed first, Firepaw and Graypaw were made into warriors before they were. Fire and Ice :She joins Tigerclaw, Willowpelt, and Whitestorm on a patrol to support Fireheart, Graystripe, and their WindClan escorts in a border skirmish against RiverClan. Locked in a tussle with another warrior, she almost falls off the edge of the gorge, and is saved by Fireheart. Sandpaw yowls angrily at him, "I can win my own battles without your help!"Fire and Ice, page 86 Then she realizes that she was an inch away from death and how Fireheart had saved her. She begins to show feelings for him, to Dustpaw's dismay. Since then, when Dustpaw mocked Fireheart, she looked at the fiery warrior with a confused glance, instead of taunting him. :She helped Fireheart find Cloudkit when he had wandered away from the Clan camp during leaf-bare. :She fought in the battle against the rogues led by Brokentail that attacked ThunderClan. She then received her warrior name, Sandstorm, after Fireheart told Bluestar of her bravery when fighting off the rouges. She kept her warrior's vigil with Dustpaw, now called Dustpelt. Forest of Secrets :She catches Fireheart and Graystripe going the opposite direction when the Clan is leaving the Gathering. Fireheart asks her to tell Bluestar they are going hunting when they really are going to see her uncle Ravenpaw. She is sleeping next to Dustpelt when Fireheart returns and she tells him she told Tigerclaw, but he didn't believe her. She then sleeps next to Fireheart, receiving a glare and snort of disapproval from Dustpelt. :Later on, she runs into Fireheart and Graystripe when they are on their way to visit Graystripe's kits in the nursery. Fireheart asks if he will see her in the den later which she replies with saying she'd see him, but keep Graystripe away from her. This showing that she didn't like the fact Graystripe had a mate in a different Clan. :She was sent out on a hunting patrol by Tigerclaw to Snakerocks, but was fetched by Cloudpaw once he and Fireheart discovered that rogues were going to attack the Clan. However, her patrol returns shortly after the fight is over and fetches Tigerclaw out of Bluestar's den along with her cousin Brackenfur. When moonhigh has come and gone and Bluestar still hasn't named a new deputy she tells Fireheart. Sandstorm is annoyed that Bluestar won't set paw out of her den. She is among the first and small few cats to congratulate Fireheart for becoming deputy. Rising Storm :On the way to the Gathering, she tells Fireheart about her fears about Bluestar, saying "she's changed". Fireheart has noticed too, but he convinces her that Bluestar is still the same cat she has always been. :She is seen waking up Fireheart excitedly saying "we captured two ShadowClan warriors". Later when she goes with Fireheart to take the ShadowClan warriors back she and Fireheart discover a tunnel under the Thunderpath that lead straught to ShadowClan. :Later, when Cloudpaw is stolen away by Twolegs, Fireheart is devastated, and tells Sandstorm that he now has no one in the Clan he's close to. This hurts Sandstorm, knowing that she loves him, and says that he has her and she apparently didn't mean anything. Later on, Fireheart apologizes, and Sandstorm is quick to forgive him. :Her love for Fireheart now becomes very obvious, although Fireheart seems unaware of it, so that even Cinderpelt has to tell him, "Fireheart, every cat in the Clan can see that Sandstorm is very, very fond of you!". :After telling Fireheart that Cloudpaw just needs time to grow up and he will be fine, she travels with him to the Twoleg farms near Barley and Ravenpaw's barn with Fireheart and Ravenpaw to find the stolen Cloudpaw. On the way to the Twoleg nest, she and Fireheart were chased by two dogs, but manage to climb a tree before being attacked. On their return journey, they are stopped by the WindClan warriors Mudclaw, Deadfoot, and Mudclaw's apprentice, Webpaw. She and Cloudpaw drive away Mudclaw. Throughout the book she becomes a cat for Fireheart to confide in, and she also becomes concerned about Bluestar. : When Fireheart decides to try to rescue Halftail, Patchpelt, and Bramblekit, she protests, stating "you can't go back in there!". She offers to go back in there, along with Cinderpelt and Yellowfang, but it was Yellowfang went back with him. A Dangerous Path :When Fireheart goes behind Bluestar's back, arranging a peace meeting with WindClan, she says what a bad idea that is, asking Dustpelt if he agrees with her. He says that he thinks it is a good idea, for once choosing Fireheart's side instead of Sandstorm's. :When Fireheart chooses Brackenfur to mentor Tawnypaw, instead of Sandstorm, who was more experienced as a warrior and still hadn't yet had an apprentice, she becomes very irritable towards him, refusing to speak to him, and spending most of her time with Graystripe. :On the morning before the dog patrol, Fireheart approaches Sandstorm and asks her to come with him. She says she understands, and then Fireheart apologizes finally, and tells her he loves her. She says she loves him too, and she goes on the patrol with him. Sandstorm tells Fireheart that she could see how torn he must have felt, between loyalty to the Clan and loyalty to the warrior code. She also told him that she too was torn, between loyalty to the warrior code and loyalty to him. Sandstorm is also one of the cats in the line to the gorge. The Darkest Hour :Sandstorm and Firestar are now openly mates. It is hard for Sandstorm to comprehend that it will be harder for Firestar to spend time with her, now that he is leader. Sandstorm seems to work out just fine to spend time with Firestar. :Before the battle with BloodClan, Firestar is comforted by Sandstorm when she talks to him, saying that although he might never see some of the cats going into battle today they will all fight to the finish. Also Sandstorm is seen training Sorrelkit, Sootkit,and Rainkit how to fight in case of an attack on the camp. The three all argue that they want Sandstorm to be their mentor. Sandstorm quietly suggests to Firestar that she wouldn't say no if he wanted to give her Sorrelkit for an apprentice, to which Firestar agrees to. :Sandstorm fought with LionClan against BloodClan, and helped them win. She also witnesses Firestar make Graystripe deputy after Whitestorm's death. Firestar was seen running towards her, after the battle with Bloodclan saying "Thank StarClan!" In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Firestar goes to sleep at Smudge's house to try and dream of the strange cats in his dream. Sandstorm and Graystripe both think that Firestar is going to tell them that he is going back to live with his Twolegs, and she asks him how he can abandon his Clan and herself to go look for other cats. Firestar tells her he would never do that and asks her to travel with him to rebuild SkyClan. :While traveling during a storm, Sandstorm suggests that they spend the night in an abandoned Twoleg nest, but as Firestar steps inside he becomes frightened from his kittypet origins and insists that they find another place to rest. While they are looking, Sandstorm gets swept away by a giant wave. Firestar regrets the argument over his feelings for Spottedleaf that Sandstorm and him had been having moments before she was lost, as well as not staying in the Twoleg nest. He spends the next few chapters of the book desperately searching for his beloved mate. He eventually finds her and she insists on playing an equal role in the quest of rebuilding SkyClan. Sandstorm does most of the hunting during the book, and even manages to catch a fish. According to Firestar she acted like a WindClan cat when she caught a rabbit and a RiverClan cat when she caught the fish. :Sandstorm takes up the role of part time medicine cat for SkyClan when Patchfoot is injured by rats and Sandstorm is the only cat who has any basic knowledge of herbs which she learned from Cinderpelt before she and Firestar began their journey. She gets very upset when Spottedleaf comes to help Sandstorm heal Patchfoot, and Firestar lets it slip that he and Spottedleaf had seen each other before. Sandstorm insists that Firestar loves Spottedleaf and how the two had always seemed to belong together when Firestar first joined the Clan. Spottedleaf could not choose a mate, even if she desperately wanted to. Firestar also tells Sandstorm he would love her for all the moons to come and she would never be second-best to him. Though Spottedleaf would always be Firestar's first love, she reveals his love for Sandstorm belonged in the life they shared and would last for all the moons to come, basically saying that he now loves Sandstorm more than Spottedleaf. Sandstorm accepts, although gets slightly tense when Firestar brings up the name of Spottedleaf again. :In the fight against the rats, Sandstorm refuses to leave Firestar in the barn and later chooses to save him over Rainfur, who dies. Together, Sandstorm and Firestar leave SkyClan and return home to ThunderClan. :In the epilogue, she gives birth to Firestar's kits: Squirrelkit and Leafkit, meaning that she truly accepted Spottedleaf's advice. It was suspected by Firestar that she named Leafkit after Leafstar, or even Spottedleaf. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Sorrelpaw, Sandstorm's apprentice, is made a warrior. Her warrior ceremony was delayed because she had ventured too close to the Thunderpath while hunting a squirrel. A monster hit her, injuring her shoulder. Sandstorm also stopped many fights between Squirrelpaw, her daughter, and Brambleclaw. Sandstorm is the one who pointed out that the fire-and-tiger prophecy mentions fire, tiger, and trouble, but it did not say that fire and tiger would cause the trouble, and agreed with Firestar that it might mean they would save them from trouble. ''Moonrise'' :Sandstorm is worried for both of her kits who have gone missing. She prays to StarClan that they are safe. Dawn :Sandstorm is among the ThunderClan patrol who witnesses the destruction of Fourtrees. Sandstorm rejoices in the return of both her kits, Squirrelpaw, who had journeyed to the Sun-Drown-Place, and Leafpaw, who had been captured by Twolegs. :When Graystripe was captured by Twolegs, Sandstorm and Brackenfur are the cats who did most of his jobs as deputy. Sandstorm also does her best to comfort Firestar after Graystripe is captured and when it comes time to leave Graystripe behind. Starlight :She helps ThunderClan settle into their new home. Being one of the best hunters in the Clan, she helps stock up the fresh-kill pile in the new camp. Twilight :Sandstorm starts to notice Squirrelflight's feelings for Ashfur. She tells Squirrelflight she needs to stop quarreling with Brambleclaw since their friendship had slipped away. She is also mentioned a couple of other times. :Leafpool approaches Sandstorm when she is troubled with her relationship with Crowfeather, but Sandstorm is talking to Dustpelt about the best hunting grounds. Sunset :When Brambleclaw tells Firestar that he needs to get a new deputy, Sandstorm agrees and helps him convince the stubborn leader. After some convincing, Firestar loses hope, and admits Graystripe is probably dead. She chooses Brambleclaw, her daughter Squirrelflight's mate, as the new deputy. Firestar breaks the warrior code here, because Brambleclaw has never had an apprentice, but Sandstorm takes no notice. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In the prologue of the book, it is revealed that Firestar never shared the prophecy Skywatcher had given him with Sandstorm. Sandstorm is seen mostly in short scenes, normally alongside Firestar. She is now the mentor of Honeypaw, who, after Sorreltail, is her second apprentice. ''Dark River :She is seen mostly alongside Firestar. When she is mentioned, it is only in short scenes. Outcast :She is seen on a patrol with Brackenfur, Dustpelt and Hollypaw when she scents "strange scents" that later she reveals to be mountain cats from the Tribe of Rushing Water. Sandstorm is slightly annoyed when her apprentice, Honeypaw, goes on and on about Berrynose. She also agrees with Leafpool that Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw should go to the mountains, telling Squirrelflight she remembers a certain ginger apprentice who went on a journey uninvited. Eclipse :When a ThunderClan patrol scent WindClan on their territory, Firestar suggests they go talk to Onestar. Sandstorm disagrees and wants to fight instead. When Squirrelflight gets injured, she is deeply worried. When Firestar says she should eat and rest, Sandstorm refuses, saying that Squirrelflight is her kit, and she isn't leaving her. :Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Hollypaw, and Brackenfur go to find out why WindClan were stealing food from ThunderClan territory. They meet Harespring, Owlwhisker, and Ashfoot, the Windclan deputy. Harespring attacks Brambleclaw, and with one swipe, Brambleclaw pins him to the ground in turn. Ashfoot begs Brambleclaw to let him go, and to go back to their own territory, saying that Onestar had nothing to say to them, thus shows how desprate WindClan. :Her apprentice Honeypaw becomes a warrior, now known as Honeyfern. Long Shadows :She appears quite often, and she is on the border patrol where Birchfall gets into a fight with Snaketail, a ShadowClan warrior. She chastises him starting the fight. Also later she tells Hollyleaf that Firestar is very proud of her and she shouldn't worry so much. :She was very worried for Firestar when he lost a life to greencough. Sunrise :She takes a walk with Jayfeather because she is concerned about Leafpool and wants to discuss her concerns with him. Out of all of the three Sandstorm seems to trust and like Jayfeather the best. :As ThunderClan was heading toward the Gathering, Sandstorm mentions how she missed Fourtrees. Firestar comments on how she sounded just like an elder. Playfully, Sandstorm says that she'll be the crankiest elder the Clan had ever seen, even crankier then Mousefur. Jayfeather, who had overheard, has doubts about her being that cranky, saying that Mousefur can have a tongue as sharp as a thorn when she wants to. :Sandstorm is disappointed in Hollyleaf when she announces to the rest of the Clans that Squirrelflight is actually not their mother, but Leafpool, her other daughter, is. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Sandstorm is first seen with Firestar, Graystripe, and Thornclaw after Firestar got attacked by a fox, he soon loses a life after Jayfeather wasn't able to help him; she was very worried for her mate.. She later is on a water patrol with Leafpool, Briarpaw, and Bumblepaw when she catches Lionblaze kneading the ground as a test to see how well Dovepaw can hear. After Lionblaze and Dovepaw get back from upstream Sandstorm was the first to greet them. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Sandstorm gives a tour of ThunderClan's camp back in the old forest, explaining such places as the Highrock and the different dens. Cats of the Clans :Rock thinks that Sandstorm should be remembered for more than just being the loyal mate of Firestar, and a good mother to Squirrelflight and Leafpool. He says that it was Sandstorm who convinced Firestar to lead ThunderClan into battle with BloodClan, and that he was doing the right thing. :Sandstorm knows Firestar better than he realises, even more so than Spottedleaf. She is not just Firestar's shadow; she matched his courage in the journey to rebuild SkyClan, and helped fight off the rats even though she only had one life to lose. :Rock says he holds Sandstorm in higher esteem than almost any other Clan cat, and that she has come a long way from tormenting the kittypet, Rusty with Dustpaw. Code of the Clans :Sandstorm speaks about Firestar in this book, about how his kittypet origins may have helped him become one of the greatest warriors in the forest. She asked if a forest-born cat would have gone behind Bluestar's back to do what was best for the Clan, or if Fireheart would have suspected Tigerclaw of treachery if he wasn't a kittypet. :At the end, Sandstorm expresses that she loves Fireheart more than she could imagine loving any other cat, and asks that if Fireheart knew, if he would love her as well. Also, in Whitestorm teaches border tactics she is one of the apprentices. Character Pixels Image:Sandstorm(warrior).png|Warrior Image:Sandstorm(Queen).png|Queen Vicky's Facebook Page It has been confirmed on Vicky's Facebook Page that Redtail and Brindleface are Sandstorm's parents. Family Members '''Mate': :Firestar:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Daughters: :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Mother: :Brindleface:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Redtail:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat Deceased, Verified StarClan member Half-Sister: :Ferncloud:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Half-Brother: :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Suspected Place of No Stars member Foster Brother: :Cloudtail:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 227 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfathers: :Adderfang: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandfather: :Cloudstar:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Grandmother: :Birdflight:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Uncles: :Patchpelt: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :DustpeltRevealed on Vicky's facebook page Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Aunts: :Willowpelt: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Leopardfoot: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Frostfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Whitewing:Revealed in Midnight, page 17 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Nieces: :IcecloudRevealed in The Sight, page 5: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :HollykitRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephews: :SpiderlegRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :ShrewpawRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :BirchfallRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :FoxleapRevealed in The Sight, page 5: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandnieces: :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandnephew: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandkits: :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Status Unknown Tree Warrior Ceremony Sandstorm's and Dustpelt's warrior ceremonyWarrior ceremony in Fire and Ice, pages 279-280 Bluestar- :I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. :Sandpaw, Dustpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life? Sandpaw- :I do. Dustpaw- :I do. Bluestar- :Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Sandpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sandstorm. StarClan honors your courage and your spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. :Dustpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dustpelt. StarClan honors your bravery and your honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. ThunderClan- :Sandstorm! Dustpelt! Sandstorm! Dustpelt! Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Queen Category:Mentors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Major Character